Love
by Ty Batto
Summary: Sesshomaru decides its time to settle down and start a family and comes across InuYasha just when he when into heat as a Uke Demon. (I'm terrible and not sure if the story will be any good.)
1. chapter 1

by SenriSkiki

Chapter 1

'I really should find myself a mate. It is time I settled down and start a family, but who should I take as my Mate?' Sesshomaru thought as he walked through InuYasha's forest and he came across a rather peculiar smell and followed it. The smell was wafting from the near by village where InuYasha and his friends sometimes stay in but he didn't care because the smell was so sweet and wonderful that he didn't care that he was walking into the village. Finally the scent stopped in front of a hut and he recognized it as the hut InuYasha and his friends stay in and he went in. Everyone except InuYasha was surprised to see Sesshomaru but he paid them no mind as he kept shifting the air and soon found the smell came from his own half brother InuYasha. 'That is odd. Why would my brother smell so appealing to me that I'd want to touch him sexually, unless he's come of age and if that's so then that means he's an Uke, a very rare Uke. How interesting.'

"Hey stop that Sesshomaru you'refreaking me out with that sniffing. What the hell is wrong with you? Get the hell out of here or I'll rip you to shreds." InuYasha said as he growled at Sesshomaru.

"Be quiet half-breed or I'll rip out your tongue. You are such a disgrace to all dog demons and especially to father. It seems dear borther that you have finally come of age to have a mate but unfortunately you will never be able to take a mate. " Sesshomaru responded. "What the hell does that mean Sesshomaru? Are you threatening me?" InuYasha spat back.

"Why dear brother I thought you understood. You are unable to make a mating mark because you are an Uke. You know I could just leave and let thousands of demons try and claim you or I could claim you myself and take you as my mate." Sesshomaru said then chuckled darkly.

"What? Gross. Why the hell would you want me as your mate?" InuYasha asked as he gagged at the thought of feeling Sesshomaru biting him.

"Why? Because you smell utterly delicious and so tempting and I have never really hated you dear brother. Yes I hated you for awhile after father died to save you and you human mother, but then once your mother died I began to watch you and as time passed my hatred for you weakened and went away. The truth of it is dear brother is that I love you. After years of watching you grow up and become a stronger demon each time we crossed paths has made me come to realize that." Said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had loved freaking InuYasha out and so to do just that he forcefully grabbed him and licked InuYasha's neck. Inuyasha began to thrash around as he tried to kick Sesshomaru away but it was useless. Sesshomaru's grip was like steel, unmoving and unbreakable. Every one of Inuyasha's friends were still too stunned to help InuYasha.

Sesshomaru held tightly to InuYasha and he soon picked him up and began to walk out of the hut as the others just stared unable to move. Once outside though Sesshomaru ran as far into the forest as he could and once he reached a cave he went in and sat down. He continued licking InuYasha and while holding him with one arm he pulled InuYasha's kimono out of the way and he proceeded to bite him and he injected some of his poisons into InuYasha but only enough to disguise his scent to keep other demons from smelling him.

Inuyasha screamed in agony when he was bitten by Sesshomaru but the screaming stopped after a moment and he went limp in Sesshomaru's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

InuYasha's friends got ready to attack Sesshomaru for hurting InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru you get away from InuYasha right now or I will you with my arrows." Kagome said threateningly. Sesshomaru let go ofInuYasha's neck and made a low growl. "A human dares to threaten this Sesshomaru. You should die for your insolence, however I will not kill you or the others. Besides there's nothing you can do for InuYasha. When a full demon mates a half demon the half demon gains the life span of the full demon thus meaning if you were to kill me InuYasha would die as well." Sesshomaru said. He looked at InuYasha and cleaned the bite as the poison began to mask InuYasha's scent.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave to let InuYasha come rest. He thought to send a demon servant from the Western Palace to come and explain everything to InuYasha and his friends. Sesshomaru turned back to face InuYasha and his friends and spoke. "I will send a servant from the Western Palace come and explain to you and your friends what will now be expected of you now that you InuYasha are my mate."

InuYasha growled as his friends supported him in his weakened state. "If you send anyone I'll kill them," he said and Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine then I shall stay and explain things as best I can. You do not seem to know much about Demon mating and other important things that demons do." Sesshomaru said and he lowered himself to the ground and sat down which it shocked everyone that he willingly let down his guard.

Sesshomaru began to explain how demons mate and breed. He told InuYasha and his friends about how rare a demon who cannot make a mating mark is rare and how even more rare a female who has the ability to make a mark are as well.

"Typically a male who can Receive a mark are known as Uke Demons and as far as I know there are only three others. as for females who can make a mark. I have only met one. Usually a a female who can make a mark typically go for another female and an Male who can recieve a mark typically wants a male to mark them." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha shivered as he tried to keep up with everything that Sesshimaru had said.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several hours of explaining, Sesshomaru finally stopped to let everything he had said sink in. InuYasha shook as he was furious with what has happened but he sighed and raised a hand to touch the newly made mating mark on his shoulder.

"Earlier you said that you never hated me. Was it true?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes it was. I did hate you for awhile after you were born because father left and then he died to protect you and your mother. Our father had asked me to watch over you and I did though I did not like it. But after a time I realized that I was no longer angry at you for father's death but I continued to act like it just to help you become stronger. I'd attack every now and then to toughen you." Sesshomaru said and he stared at InuYasha and saw that he and the ningen were stunned into silence. InuYasha got up but was weak from the mild poison and he collapsed and Sesshomaru realized that he had pumped more poison in him that he had meant to and he rushed over and takes out a small bottle of a dark liquid. He removed the cork and brought the bottle to his own lips and the liquid poured into his mouth. Sesshomaru then leaned over InuYasha and he brought his mouth to the bite and forced the liquid into the wound.

Sesshomaru moved his head away and the wound closed and the skin turned back to normal. InuYasha was unconscious and he groaned as the antidote took effect. ""What did you just inject into him Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and he turned to look at her. "I injected the antidote to my venom." He said and he got up and picked InuYasha up and started to walk towards the village.

The others got up to follow and when the got to the village Run saw Sesshomaru and smiled but when she saw him carrying InuYasha she became worried and she went to get Kaede. They both came out of the hut and ushered Sesshomaru into the hut and he laid InuYasha down and Kaede got a rag wet and placed it on InuYasha then she noticed the mark and knew what it meant.

"Ye have made InuYasha into your mate Lord Sesshomaru. I thought ye hated your half-brother?" She said and asked. "I do not hate him anymore. I had when he was a child but after a time I no longer hated him." He said to the old priestess. Then Rin came up and hugged Sesshomaru and he smiled and hugged her back. "I have missed you, my Lord." She said in her lilting high voice and he touched a finger to her lips to tell her to be a bit more quiet.

"I have missed you too, Rin. It is near time for you to choose where you want to be. With me or here in the village but you still have a year left to make the decision." He said and he hugged her then turned to InuYasha's friends. "I shall leave him in your care until he feels better then I shall return." He told them and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru left and went home to the Western Palace to tell the council that he has taken a mate and that soon his mate and his ward Rin would be coming to live at the palace. They all asked him who he had taken as a mate and when he said InuYasha the council became furious that Sesshomaru had taken his half-demon brother as a mate but Sesshomaru threatened them and told them that if they so despised Half-Demons then they had no need to be members of the Western Council.

Everyone calmed down and gave into Sesshomaru's will and they agreed to be kind to InuYasha and Rin but what Sesshomaru did not know was that InuYasha had adopted Shippo as a son and that now made Sesshomaru Shippo's parent as well.

Inuyasha soon woke up and everyone told him where Sesshomaru had gone and InuYasha asked to be left alone to think about what he wanted to do. Everyone left him alone except Shippo and Rin. He saw both of them like his own children and even properly adopted Shippo as his son. He asked them what he should do and Rin suggested that he get to know Sesshomaru and Shippo said he would try to get to know him as well. InuYasha smiled and hugged the two kids thanking them for helping him.

Sesshomaru sensed InuYasha had woken up and was fully recovered and immediately left to go and speak to him. When he arrived at the village he saw InuYasha's friends outside a hut and approached and asked them what was going on and they told him he was having a talk with Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru asked why he was speaking with the Kitsune and they told him that InuYasha had adopted Shippo a shortly after they had defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru went into the hut and InuYasha saw him and Sesshomaru agreed to let InuYasha keep Shippo since he and Rin got along very well.

InuYasha was happy that Sesshomaru would let Shippo stay and he was surprised when Shippo approached Sesshomaru and hugged him by the ankle since he was still so small.

"InuYasha it is nearly time to decide where you would like to stay. I will not force you to come to live at the Western Palace but it would be easier for us to get used to each other if you did." Sesshomaru said then left to let InuYasha think it over, but InuYasha did not need to. He had already made the decision and he got up and went to tell his friends the decision they accepted it and bid him good luck then he went to tell Sesshomaru while Rin and Shippo packed up to leave as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sensed InuYasha and turned to watch his brother/mate approach.

"If you say it will be easier for us to get to know each other then I will go but on one condition, treat Shippo as part of the family too. He and Rin have become like siblings and it would not be fair for you to treat her like family but not Shippo." InuYasha said and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Very well InuYasha. I shall try my best to befriend the little Kitsune cub." He said and smiled as kindly as possible.

A little bit later Rin and Shippo came out of a hut with their things and they approached InuYasha and Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru knelt down and patted Rin on the head and then extended a hand to Shippo and Rin took Shippo's hand and Sesshomaru's hand and brought them together. Sesshomaru smiled and thanked Rin for the help and then smiled and welcomed Shippo as family as well. Shippo was shocked but then smiled and hugged Sesshomaru which in turn shocked and surprised Sesshomaru. He chuckled and picked up Shippo and gave him a true hug. The gesture made InuYasha smile and he picked up Rin and her and shippo's things. He gave a nod to Sesshomaru and he moved Shippo to his shoulder and wrapped the mokomoko-sama around InuYasha and Rin and all of them formed into a orb and flew to the Western Palace making it there in just a few hours.

By the time they arrived Rin and Shippo were starving and Sesshomaru asked that Dinner be prepared as quickly as possible and then he proceeded to show his new family around and of where their rooms were. Since InuYasha was Sesshomaru's mate they would eventually have to sleep in the same bed but he did have a room made for InuYasha until they were comfortable with each other. All the rooms were next to each other and they were interconnected by hidden doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru helped InuYasha and the kids get settled in and then after they went to the East Dining Hall and a feast was waiting for them. Rin and Shippo both ran to the table and sat down as InuYasha and Sesshomaru followed.

"Rin remember to eat slowly. We will not be traveling for a long while so there is no need to rush when eating and that also can go for you Shippo. Though considering your size you have not even been getting a proper amount of food so you can eat as much as you want and by doing so you will begin to grow again." Sesshomaru said and InuYasha looked shocked at Sesshomaru.

"You can tell that he has not been growing?" InuYasha asked. "Of course InuYasha. I am actually surprised that the little Kit has not said a word about it. At his age he should be the same Height as Rin, but he is barely taller than her knee. In human equivalents he is the same age as Rin, but in demon years he is just slightly younger than Rin." Sesshomaru replied and InuYasha lowered his head in shame that he had not noticed Shippo was not growing.

InuYasha sat down next to Shippo and picked up Shippo's plate and stacked as much food on it as it could hold. He sat the plate down in front of Shippo and then did the same for Rin but held back in giving her a ton of food.

They Thanked him and waited for Sesshomaru and InuYasha to fill their plates then once everyone had food they all ate and Shippo ate all the food on his plate and got a bit more meat and also reached for a apple. He cut the apple in half and shared it with Rin when she was done eating. She smiled and Thanked him for sharing and was about to bite into the apple when Shippo noticed a strange smell from the apple and immediately knew it was poisoned. "Wait don't eat it." He said grabbed the half from her and rubbed it on his sleeve and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose held it out each half to Sesshomaru and InuYasha and they confirmed it was poisoned. "Good job in catching the scent Shippo. You have a nearly perfect sense of smell to rival that of the Inu clan." Sesshomaru said and patted him on the head. Rin hugged Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo. You saved me from nearly being killed." Rin said and gave a small kiss to Shippo's cheek.


	7. Author NOTE

NOTE:

I am sorry for not updating regularly. I was going to try and post a new chapter everyday but I have been having some trouble.

To Uwohali: I know about Japanese culture and even though I have seen the series and multiple other types of anime, not all anime follow Japanese customs. there are quite a few that i know of that the characters use forks and spoons and other eating utensils. Pokemon and Kuroshitsuji "Black Butler" are more common for using other forms of eating utensils. There are several scenes is some of my other favorite animes such as Blood Plus, Susuka, The Wallflower, and Snow White With The Red Hair also use forks spoons and other utensils for eating in a few of the episodes.


End file.
